


Peter Parker: a hero

by Nuttelashake



Series: The hero in all of us [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Car Accidents, Do I know how to tag?, Hurt Peter Parker, I don't, Peter Parker Dies, The others don't take a long part, Worried Tony Stark, idk how to tag, no, so I won't anymore, the whole story is about Peter and Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuttelashake/pseuds/Nuttelashake
Summary: "yeah, People always say it.  They always say that you have to be grateful for the things that you have before you lose them.He said:"Everybody think they are special, but are they? This can happen to anyone...like you....so tell me ...if you knew something was gonna happen to the one that you love the most...what would you do?"





	Peter Parker: a hero

"Yeah, People always say it. They always say that you have to be grateful for the things that you have before you lose them. You see? everybody say that, but when it comes to action none of us know what to do......I bet you can barely find someone who has no regrets about the things they ignored even if they cared about them,and then lost them."  
"But you know what? you can't blame people. No one thinks hat they are gonna lose the things they care about."

The old man's words repeated in Tony's head. Tony didn't mean to think about these think:Death...lost...regret... But he just couldn't help it.

That day Tony left the compound with Happy, meaning to go to a meeting. But just minutes later they got stuck in a traffic, which Happy made him aware that was caused by an accident ahead of them. Tony really didn't want to get involved, but when he heard a boy screaming, even though he could tell it wasn't Peter's voice, he couldn't help but feared that it was Peter, so he went ahead to see who it was.

The boy has turned his back at him, and at first, hen Tony saw the light brown curls of the boy''s head, his heart missed a beat. He could feel fear growing in every inch of his body as the thought of Peter being hurt made him want to throw up. But then the boy turned around and it wasn't Peter. Tony knew it wasn't a right thing but he breathed in relief. Then he payed attention to see what has happened. 

The boy seemed fine. He just had a big cut on his face, and his left hand was bruised and bloodied. But beside that he just had little cuts that wouldn't scar. But beside the boy, a woman was lying on the ground who didn't seem to be okay at all. She was unconscious and her body was covered in blood, which made it almost impossible to see where she was hit. The paramedics were working on her. 

The boy started screaming again. He was looking at the woman with terrified eyes and was yelling at the paramedics.

"What are you doing to her? Is she going to be okay? Please say something...She is my mother... Please....help her."

It was an officer near, who told him that they were doing whatever they could, and that if he wanted them to do it well, he had to stay quiet and let them work. 

The boy which had tears in his eyes now, nodded firmly.

"Okay....o..Okay...I'll do anything but just...just help her....save her....please don't let her die."

He plead.

But then paramedics started to work faster and Tony heard someone saying that the woman's heart had stopped and that made the boy panic and he started yelling again and tried to ask whoever was around, to see what was happening. Just when he turned around to ask an officer what has happened the paramedics all stopped working. One of them stood up with sad eyes. The boy shut up and finally everywhere was quiet. The boy looked at him with his eyes begging the woman to say something good. But the woman shook his head and said:"I'm sorry."

And the boy just looked at her with disbelief, tears started to fall from his eyes one after another, then he shook his head and started to laugh anxiously.

" No..no no no...this is impossible....she can't be dead. she.....please don'...don't give up...she can't die...no no...NO"

He was screaming now and an officer tried to stop him and calm him down, but he got away and shouted "No..you don't understand..she....we had a fight...I made her..I made her cry..."

And that was when he fell to ground and whispered" I said she was not my mother."

that morning, Tony didn't think that anything could happen today to made him cry. But there he was, pretty banged up with tears filling his eyes. The scene was pretty emotional and beside, it reminded him of what happened to Ben.

Peter usually wouldn't talk about his uncle. But one time they had a conversation about it, and Peter said that they had a fight before his uncle's death and that Peter told him to stop pretending that he is his father, and that he was the reason Ben died. Damn.., that should have been something like this for Peter. 

Ad that was when an old man suddenly appeared beside Tony out of nowhere and told him these things about losing and being grateful. 

At the end, he looked Tony in the eyes, with dead eyes and said something which made Tony think of all of this over again at the first place.

He said:"Everybody think they are special, but are they? This can happen to everyone...like you....so tell me ...if you knew something was gonna happen to the one that you love the most...what would you do?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony stark used to be a kid. And unlike his current situation, he had normal thoughts back then. Not about his brain, because he was a genius from childhood. But he was just a kid and like all the other people he had his own beliefs. 

One of them were what hit him in the future. Like all the other people, he thought that he was special. Even though he was ignored or sometimes left aside by his father, he was always supported by his mother, and because of that, no matter how hard dealing with his father sometimes was, he always felt safe with his mother. He never thought his mother was gonna leave, even if he saw the terrible things that happened to people with same beliefs in the movies, He always thought that: well ...they are just movies...", and his mother saying "Movies are inspired by the real life" didn't have much influence on his assurance about that.

So he never thought that he was gonna lose his mother....until he did. And that was how he faced the hours of 'what if' thoughts. 

But in the back of his head he thought that it was done, life has showed its ugly face to him and after his mother's death, he was not gonna lose anymore. And when he was about to lose Pepper, he thought that he was wrong. But then again he got Pepper back, Pepper was alive, and that proved that he wasn't wrong. And it only made his thought about death being done with him stronger.

And now he was sitting there, thinking about what the man asked him. What would he do if he knew that someone he loved was gonna die?

Well... at least he was thinking before Pepper sat next to him in the couch. 

Tony canceled the meeting after what happened, and then he got back to the compound, made a coffee for himself and sat in the couch of living room with the coffee in his hand.

He was deep in thought that he forgot to drink the coffee and now it was an ice coffee. 

" What are you thinking about?"

Pepper asked him with curiosity.

"Nothing"

He shook his head and tried to get rid of that question. He wasn't going to lose anyone. Pepper and Rhodey and Happy were all in the compound. And more importantly, Peter was ....Well...he didn't know where Peter was exactly at, But he was probably with his friend, Ned, watching movie or something, or he was just studying for hi school, or they were out with May, or he was patrolling...Patrolling, like fighting with thieves and robbers and murderers and kidnappers and criminals, which could involve guns, knives and... hell...He could be involved with some really dangerous criminals...what if he was hurt ? No, he couldn't be. Because Karen would have warned him if he was. He was probably okay and Tony was just being...but what if he was about to get hurt and all of these were just signs?..The old man and the accident, specially when the kid in the accident was just like Peter. 

Tony suddenly stood up and walked to kitchen. 

"Where are you going?"

Tony smiled at her and said" Wanna bring some popcorn...after all me and you are finally free at the same time...Wanna watch some movie?"

Pepper nodded and added" Yeah, that would be great."

Yeah. That was great. He had to keep himself distracted. He couldn't believe that he was actually thinking in this way. He was Tony Stark and yet he was acting all superstitious because of a stupid old man.

Damn that old pickle and that freaking meeting with all of those stupid jerks in it.

Nothing was going to happen to anyone.He was just being ridiculous.

So Tony just sat there, watching movie with his lover, eating popcorn, not thinking about events of that day again.

 

 

And between all of these, he sent a massage to Peter. 

-Hey,Pete  
-How u doing?  
-Where are u ?btw

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter Parker was never lucky. Actually he was the unluckiest person he has ever seen.

When he was a kid, he lost his parents. The most important people in his life just disappeared when he really needed them as a kid. During his childhood, he didn't have much friends, and as he grew up, the fact that almost everyone thought of him as a loser didn't change. Unlike all teenagers; who were always moody, he always tried to be his best and did all he could to make his guardians proud. But then he was bitten by a radio active spider, and the one day that he made his uncle sad, he died. And not just by some accident-which of course wouldn't make it any easier for Peter to deal with his father figure's death- but his death was on Peter. He let that criminal get away, because he wanted revenge. For once, he didn't want the others to do whatever they want to him and then get away with that. Everybody said that people were allowed to sometimes do the wrong thing. Peter did, and he paid the price for it in the worst way possible. 

And then the one person who he had crush on, finally noticed him and he thought that they could make it work. But no.no no no. After all, it was about Peter Parker. So the universe decided that a happy ending wouldn't suit his life, so the vulture guy was supposed to be her Liz's farther. 

Peter Parker was a loser and he knew it. That's why he didn't think why me? as he laid on the cold ground, with every inch of his body aching.

He hasn't been sleeping a lot these days and he didn't eat lot of food. He was in a lot of stress and he had a cold. He felt really weak that day so he decided that it would be the best if he didn't patrol. 

May insisted to take Peter to a doctor, but since she had a shift that day, he made Peter promise to her that he is going to visit a doctor. So he went out.

It all happened too fast, He was walking in a vacant street, when he got a massage from mister Stark and he was checking his phone. He didn't think that it would be dangerous, because the street was completely empty. He was about to text mister Stark back when he saw that blinding light in the corner of his eyes. He didn't know why his spidey sense didn't warn him, maybe his powers were weak that day, because he was sick, or whatever. It wasn't his biggest concern as the car hit him and then he hit the ground, at first he wasn't in a much of pain. And when his body started to ache, he passed out.

The driver must have gotten away. Because he was all alone when he woke up. And that was when the real pain started. Since he woke up, all of his body was on fire and after some minutes, his head started to hurt -like really bad- from when it hit the ground. The street was still empty. He didn't know why, anyway. Maybe it was just about Parker luck.

He reached for his phone. He grunt in pain as he pulled his head up to look at his phone, his hand hurt a lot, he didn't think he could raise it up to put it in his view. it didn't matter anymore, because his phone was broken. It's screen was shattered and he couldn't turn it on. Great, just...Great.

He was sure if he put his hand down his head, it would have been covered in blood; like the movies. But he wasn't going to do it for two reasons. First of all he didn't think he had the strength to do it. Second, with all those bruises and cuts and wounds, his whole body was gonna be covered in blood, so it wouldn't really matter where he put his hand on, it would be bloodied in a small amount of time. 

With all of his body on fire, he thought that at least he wasn't going to feel the sore throat anymore. Well, he was wrong. 

And what could make it all worse?

Peter thought nothing. He took it back when he felt a drop of water being dropped in his forehead. And like two minutes later the rain was pouring down on him.

He usually enjoyed raining. Well, beside the time he is patrolling, because it makes it way harder to climb the walls, Well and the times when he was laid in a ground, and his blood was mixed with water and he was in a lot of pain and the raining just make the whole situation way more annoying, and beside it makes his sore throat worse, and it makes him sneeze which is very painful with broken ribs that he assumed he had. 

Why wasn't he healing again? oh, yeah. The whole powers being weak because being sick. Or maybe he got sick because his powers were going weak, after all with his powers, he wasn't supposed to catch a cold, anyway. Well, maybe with his whole body burning, his power WERE his biggest concern now.

The only advantage of the raining was that if anybody found him they wouldn't understand that he was crying.

Yes; he was crying, and no; it was not because of the pain. 

Sure, the pain was one of the reasons, but the main reason was he was scared. Maybe if all of these has happened when he was spiderman he would't be crying now. But right now he was just Peter Parker. The mask made him feel brave and confident. Because Peter Parker was a loser. And no one knew that behind that mask it was a loser. It could be anyone behind that mask and Peter could be all of them. he could be the hero who was brave and funny and popular, Behind that mask it could have been someone who wasn't Peter Parker. It was Peter's safe place, it was somewhere that Peter could always run to -when everything was messed up- and he could pretend that it wasn't. Like he wasn't the one who his classmate bullied. Not the one who no one cared about or noticed. When he was spiderman and he wasn't scared, it was like a new beginning. 

And Peter didn't want to lose that. He was scared like a kid and he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to go home, he wanted to see May, Tony, Pepper, Ned, MJ. He wanted his mask so he could die as a hero.  
Because he knew he was going to die. He could feel it. But he didn't want to die like this. He wanted to look at the one he loved for one last time, so he could smile and die happily, not alone in a pool of blood with tears in his eyes and thought of all he things he wanted to do but didn't get to. 

so he tried, like every time that everything looked impossible, he did the only thing he could. He tried. Because he wanted to die happy and he would try.

And when he did, he felt proud.

Because yeah, Peter Parker was a loser. And this would have made him a sad victim...if he wanted. Yeah he could think about all the bad things that has happened to him every single morning, and then spend the rest of his day thinking how everything was against him. Yeah he could do that... if he wanted to. 

But he didn't. Because he decided to fight. Just like the whole spider man thing, he didn't need to be spiderman, he chose to be. Because he was not blind. After his parent's death, he could have ended with bad guardians, like a lot of people. But he ended up with the best people ever. And he had the best friend, who never gave up on Peter. And after his uncle's death he did the right thing. He became spiderman. It might have been hard, but it gave meaning to his life. something finally made him feel like he was someone. He was the one who saved the city. It made him feel brave and worthy. Then he met iron man. The one who became his father figure after a while. He felt like he was doing the right thing and that was his price, so it was worth it .

And now he felt proud of his family, and his life, and spider man. But most of all, he was proud of Peter Parker. Because he was the one who made spiderman. And he did everything he could, maybe sometimes he did the wrong thing, or maybe he failed in the things he tries the most but he did good. And he was proud of it. And it wouldn't matter if he was gonna go, now he knew that he had the best things in his life...... and that he deserved them.

Now the only thing that he wished that all if the people he loved would deal with his death and move on after him.

 

so he did it. He smiled as the world around him got darker and darker, and he was a hero as he closed his eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony stark was sitting in his lab. Pepper went to a meeting after they watched the movie. And Rhodey was somewhere at the compound. Tony wanted to work on his suit.  
But was he? 

No.

What was he doing?

He was still thinking about what has happened that day. 

And every minute or so, he would check his phone to see if Peter has answered or not. 

Since no one was there, he allowed himself to talk to himself.

" It's weird. He usually answers my texts without missing a second."

Then he shook his head and talked again.

"OR...it's weird just because you are becoming a sensitive concerned father."

His own eyes widen as he called himself 'father'. 

He shook his head again and then tried his best to focus on his work. But then he jumped up when his phone started to ring. He thought that it must be Peter so he immediately, fearing that if he didn't Peter wold hang up. When he thought of it he was more like a little clingy kid waiting for his parents to come home, rather than a sensitive father.

"Hey...."

" Hey Tony"

Tony swore under his breath.

"Hey Rhodey it's you"

"yup. Just wanted to say I'm out. You want something?

"No ..NO actually I'm going out too. Bye"

Before Rhodey could say anything he hung up.

Tony went downstairs and saw Happy there.  
"Give me the keys "

'You want me to drive you..."

"Just gimme the DAMN KEYS"

Happy did without hesitation.

So Tony left. He was going to queens. Maybe he cold find Peter there.

"So what...I have to just go back to the compound and start to drive myself crazy again?"

Tony asked himself after he got in his car. He just got out of Peter's apartment when nobody buzzed him in. He tried to call Peter but his phone was turned off.  
He started to drive. It was raining and it was no one out. It wasn't usually this way when it rained which made the town kind of scary.He reached for his phone. Maybe he could call May and ask her where was Peter. Before he could he rose his head up to see if anything was ahead him, and totally freaked out when he saw a body on the ground. He immediately stopped the car and stepped out of it. He looked at the body and...

And nothing. His mind went blank. His brain couldn't work anymore. It was Peter...Peter like Peter Parker...the spiderkid....His kid...was on the ground...Bloodied an unconscious e pale and wet. 

It was his kid on the ground. His kid was on the ground, and his kid was covered in blood, and his kid was hurt, and his kid 's eyes were closed, which meant he was passed out, and there was no place in his body which has not blood in it. 

Tony just stared at him. Eyes wide, Heart beating so fast that make Tony thought it was gonna jump out of his chest, fear filling his throat, mind screaming at him to do something, but the only thing he could do was stand still and stare at the body in the ground, horrified.

Then it all cam together. Peter was hurt and he needed help. He hasn't ran faster in his life before.

He kneed beside him on the ground, not feeling his legs getting wet, he couldn't feel anything but fear.

He checked his pulse and it was really faint. he called an ambulance immediately and tried to talk to Peter.

"Hey, Petey...wake up buddy.. not bedtime yet...Hey you ..."

He knew he wasn't supposed to break down so he tried to control his tears. 

"Okay Peter...Don't do this ...Okay?...I know you wanna wake up ...so ...so just do it okay.."

Nothing happened.

"Peter.. you listen to me you damn thing Okay? I've gained a lot of gray hairs today thanks to you. I watched a woman die in front of hi s son today, she had a car accident, and then the exact same things happen to you and now you're unconscious just like her and I'm yelling just like his son, and I know you are not gonna die, because you are not a allowed to, so just open those damn eyes unless you want me to be dead from a heart attack when you wake up. So Peter Benjamin Parker, You open those things RIGHT NOW."

He closed his eyes and let his tears fall down.

"Please..."

He broke down an started to cry loudly and he didn't open his eyes as he did.

 

Not until he felt a hand on his face, whipping out his tears. He opened his eyes and saw Peter looking at him with his tired half open eyes.

"Mis...mist'h st'rk?"

Tony laughed as relief replaced the fear in his heart. this was not the end. He was gonna make it.

"Hey there buddy...you kinda scared the crap out of me back there...Don't talk okay? Ambulance is on it's way....You ...You just stay awake okay?"

Peter opened his mouth and whispered "Mister Stark. This...This is th..the end....I can feel it"

Tony's heart broke. His fifteen year old kid was telling him that he is going to die. 

"No...Peter...Don't talk like that...You are not gonna...YOU're not gonna..."

Tony tried to talk firmly, but his voice broke at the end.He didn't want to use the word, and he didn't have to. because peter interrupted him.

"Just listen to me okay...Please"

Tony nodded as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"I'm okay...I'm okay with leaving....I'm not scared anymore...You just have to know that after Ben's death...you were the best thing that happened to me. Your heart is so big and bright and kind, you just don't know it. your love is the best thing that can happen to anyone and \I had it ad I'm really grateful for everything you've done to me. And at the top...I'm more grateful for your presence in my life. After I go...I just want you to know that I loved you as my father because ...because you are..you are my father...I need you to know that none of these are your fault and that you have nothing to blame yourself for, cause you've never did something o me but good things, and I'm not sad...I can't be sad when the last thing I'm seeing is your face. So just tell May and Ned and MJ that I loved them. But...The only thing i want right now is for you to move on, you have the best person inside of you, I've seen it and I want you to show it to the others.and....I ...I love you"

Tony was shaking ow, he couldn't stop his tears anymore. He finally looked at Peter and said:

" You are not going to die....YOU are NOt allowed...you know that you are my son and that I love you...But I'm telling you...If you die..I'm not going to move on...so you better stay with me...."

He didn't realize that the ambulance arrived until paramedics surrounded them and started to work at Peter. 

But Peter's eyes never left Tony's eyes, nor did Tony's, 

And then the time seemed to stop, Peter smiled and mouthed the word 'I love you'

Then Tony smiled and mouthed 'Me too'

Then the world stopped as Peter Parker's eyes closed for one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...How was it?  
> Homecoming didn't say anything about Ben's death. But I pointed it out in my fic. My source is Spiderman 1 (2002)


End file.
